Una Navidad Maravillosa y una sorpresa maravillosa
by Moon-9215
Summary: UlOdd. Ulrich se desvive por encontrar un regalo para el rubio, sin saber que al final recibira una sorpresa de parte de Odd. Al final del fic verán cual es la sorpresa de la que habla el titulo :p


Este fanfic lo hago como regalo de navidad a mis amigos fans de code lyoko, mas ke todo del yaoi, para que vean que yo no me quedo atrás.

Dislcaimer: Code Lyoko no me pertenece, sólo uso los personajes para mi fanfic, que es completamente por diversión y sin fines de lucro.

Una Navidad Maravillosa y una sorpresa maravillosa

Era Navidad en París, y Ulrich Stern corría por las calles como alma que lleva el diablo, pues se desvivía por encontrar un buen regalo para su novio, Odd Della Robbia. Hacía 6 años que la Pandilla había desactivado a Xana para siempre, 4 que se habían graduado de Kadic, y en el caso de Ulrich y Odd que ellos eran pareja, y dos años que el alemán y el italiano vivían juntos en los Campos Eliseos, alternando sus estudios en administración de empresas y gastronomía, respectivamente, con sus trabajos en un restaurante, donde Ulrich trabajaba de asistente de administrador y Odd de cocinero (N/a: con lo tragón que es Odd, qué más se esperaban? XD).

Ulrich aún recordaba con gran cariño cómo se le había declarado a Odd dos años después de desactivar a Xana, y como el rubio le respondió en forma de un apasionado beso, que el alemán no tardo en responder. Cuatro años de noviazgo y Ulrich seguía tan enamorado de Odd como en sus años en Kadic.

Ulrich había estado buscando por tiendas toda la mañana y buen pedazo de la tarde, intentando encontrar algo perfecto para el rubio italiano, pero para Ulrich era simplemente inútil. Resignado, se sentó en una banca del centro comercial y se puso a meditar.

-Hola, Ulrich-le llamó una voz conocida, y alzar la mirada encontró a Yumi. La pelinegra estudiaba diseño en una de las más prestigiosas escuelas de París, y estaba saliendo con un compañero de clase ya a pocos años de graduarse.

-Hola, Yumi-dijo el castaño con una sonrisa-¿de compras?-preguntó a su amiga.

-Si, recién termino de comprar los regalos para Hiroki y para Antonio-explicó la japonesa. Hiroki, con 18 años recién cumplidos, había empezado a estudiar Historia del Arte, mientras que Antonio era el novio de Yumi, un español de 23 años, apuesto, de pelo negro y ojos cafés (N/a: oigan, no negarán que Yumi tiene buen gusto como para tener un novio asi XD)-¿y tú cómo estas?-quiso saber la japonesa.

-Terrible, todavía no encuentro algun regalo para Odd-dijo el alemán pesumbroso.

-No te preocupes, seguro no le importará-dijo la japonesa con dulzura.

-Tal vez, pero no me gusta dejar a Odd sin un regalo-replicó el castaño.

-Ulrich, tu sabes tan bien como yo de lo que trata la navidad-le dijo Yumi con una sonrisa.

-¿Y ese es…?-preguntó Ulrich con algo de ironía, mientras hacía una mueca con la boca.

-Estar con la familia y amigos,y en tu caso con la persona que amas, sí, tal vez no tengas un objeto material para darle, pero con saber que estás con él, que estás ahí para hacerlo feliz, le bastará a Odd para tener una de las mejores navidades-dijo la japonesa con aire de poetiza. Ulrich consideró lo dicho por la japonesa con aire pensativo.

-Tienes razón, Yumi, yo dudo que a Odd le importe que no le dé regalo, pero aún así, no es sólo para darle un regalo material, sino para demostrarle cuanto lo amo-explicó el castaño, antes de ponerse de pie-bueno, será mejor que me ponga a seguir buscando el regalo para Odd-agregó antes de emprender su marcha.

Yumi miró al alemán con ternura y algo de diversión, pues aunque sentía que él no había entendido lo que ella quiso decirle, al contrario ella entendió el punto de Ulrich, pues ella había trabajado duro para comprarle a Antonio un balón de futbol nuevo.

Regresando con el enamorado alemán, ya había pasado por cada tienda que conformaba el centro comercial, buscando el regalo perfecto para su rubio, pero simplemente no encontro nada.

Penso en comprarle un anillo o un collar, cuando se golpéo mentalmente por la ocurrencia; ya le había comprado una sortija por su aniversario de cuatro años.

Considero un peluche de un niño neko, pues a Odd le enloquecían los peluches, pero ahora se golpeó mentalmente el hombro; ese había sido su regalo en su cumpleaños.

Consideró un ramo de flores, quisas violetas, pensamientos morados, dalias, bugambilias o asteres, pues sabía que a Odd le enloquecían esas flores en particular, tal vez le mandaría hacer un arreglo con todas esas flores… esta vez se dio un rodillazo mental en sus hijos; le daba un ramo de cada tipo de flor al menos una vez al mes, y arreglos florales cada que cumplían un año de noviazgo.

Parecía que nunca encontraría algo adecuado para su niño felino, pues cada que se le ocurría algo bueno que regalarle, siempre encontraba un "pero", ya fuera por disponibilidad, o por detalles económicos, o porque recordaba que ya le había dado cierto regalo en particular. Simplemente no encontraba nada adecuado para el rubio.

Resignado, Ulrich no tuvo de otra más que volver a casa con las manos vacías. Bueno, más bien las manos vacías y un nudo en el estómago y el corazón, pues éste último se le partía en dos al ver a Odd decepcionado al saber que Ulrich no pudo comprarle nada por navidad.

Con pesadez, Ulrich llegó a la humilde pero bella casa de dos pisos que compartía con Odd, y tragó duro al ver las luces encendidas. Nunca pensó que la normalmente reconfortante imagen de las luces encendidas, señal de que Odd lo esperaba, lo pudiera hacer sentir tan culpable. Con el corazón como apresado por un gancho de metal, abrió la puerta y entró a la casa.

-Odd, ya estoy en casa, cariño-anunció una vez dentro de la casa.

-Ven, Ulrich, la cena ya está en la mesa-dijo el rubio desde el comedor.

-Perdona la tardanza, me encontré con Yumi y nos quedamos charlando-contestó el alemán como excusa. Odiaba mentirle a Odd, pero no sabía qué más decir.

-Tranquilo, no importa, siéntate para que cenemos-dijo el italiano con una sonrisa, señalándole la silla a su lado.

El alemán se sentó al lado de su novio, y juntos se dispusieron a comer la deliciosa cena que el italiano había preparado para la ocasión. Ulrich siempre alababa la comida que Odd preparaba, pues nunca negaría que el rubio esa un excelente cocinero, pero ahora debía admitir que el chico felino se había superado con la cena de Navidad.

Una vez terminada la cena, Odd fue a darse un baño en lo que sonaban las doce, hora en que se darían los regalos, mientras Ulrich se sentaba en el sillón a esperar a su novio, mientras meditaba que podría hacer. Tenía pensado pedirle matrimionio, pero eso lo había reservado para el cumpleaños 21 del rubio.

-Ulrich, _amore mio_-dijo el rubio, llamando la atención del castaño-ya son las doce-le dijo con una sonrisa.

Esto alarmo a Ulrich, pues no sabía como explicar que él no tuviera un regalo que darle. Lo mejor que pudo hacer fue tomar de la mano al rubio, sentarlo en sus piernas y darle un beso cargado de amor.

-La verdad, Odd, es que no tengo nada que regalarte-explicó Ulrich decaído.

-Ya no lo necesitas, tu ya me habías dado el mejor regalo-le dijo el rubio con una sonrisa, antes de sacar un paquetito envuelto en papel dorado.

Confundido, Ulrich lo desenvolvió, viendo que era una cajita, y al ver su contenido vio un objeto largo con forma de tubo, con dos rayitas en un extremo; ambas rayitas estaban azules. El alemán reconoció de inmediato lo que era.

-Odd, tu estás…-dijo el castaño, mudo de la impresión.

-Si, Ulrich, estoy embarazado-dijo con una sonrisa, pero al ver el rostro abatido de Ulrich cambió a un semblante triste-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó preocupado.

-Que tu me has dado un regalo increíble y yo… yo no tengo nada que darte-dijo el castaño deprimido.

-Si serás tontito-dijo Odd con una sonrisa de ternura-Ulrich, fuiste tú quien me dejó embarazado, entonces indirectamente tu me diste el mismo regalos, es un regalo de uno para el otro-explicó, abrazando a su novio-pero si realmente me quieres dar un regalo aparte, siempre me puedes dar la sortija de compromiso que ocultas en el armario donde guardas tus cosas para el Pencak Silat, porque en lo personal quiero festejar nuestra boda lo antes posible-agregó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que revisabas mis cosas, pequeño travieso-dijo el castaño divertido, antes de darle un cariñoso y suave abrazo de oso al rubio, seguido de un beso en los labios.

Esa misma noche, Ulrich le pidió matrimonio a Odd, lo que haría de esa la navidad más especial para ellos. Se casarían al cabo de unos meses, y poco tiempo después tendrían un hijo, un saludable varón que amarían como si no hubiera mañana. Y fue esa misma noche que Ulrich comprendió que lo que importaba no era qué le regalara a Odd, sino las sorpresas y el amor que su rubio le podría dar a él y viceversa.

Fin

Bien, con eso terminé mi fanfic de navidad, ojalá les guste y dejen muchos reviews. Feliz Navidad y un Prospero Año Nuevo X3.


End file.
